The First
by Oh Hyunnie
Summary: Kisah keseharian antara si kaku Jeno dan si amazing Jaemin. nomin! Seme, Jeno! Bottom, Jaemin! NCT Dream! Taemark! Taeyong! Mark!
1. Prologue

Oh Hyuna

.

.

.

Copyright 2017

.

.

.

 **THE FIRST**

 **"PROLOGUE"**

 **Cast:**

Jeno Lee NCT

Na Jaemin NCT

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Random

 **Summary :** Kisah antara si kaku Jeno dan si _amazing_ Jaemin.

 **Casts belong to them, story belongs to Hyuna**

 _"AHNIIIIIII!!!!!"_

 _"Mom,_ apa harus mengikutinya?"

" _Eomma_ , bagaimana dengan penampilannya? Apa dia mancung? Apa dia tinggi? Wajahnya _cute_ kah?"

" _You'll see later_."

" _A... Annyeong, joneun_ Lee Jeno _imnida."_

"Kamu persis seperti yang dikatakan _mom_ , nojam."

"Kamu juga persis seperti yang dikatakan _eomma_ , Minnie."

" _Love you."_

 _"More than you know, bae."_

 **PROLOGUE PART**

 **END**

 **#Yeay! Cerita baru... Tapi, ini isinya seperti onefict gitu.**

 **#NCT Dream udah mau comeback. Are you ready, guys?**

 **#Review pleaseeeeeee**

 ***bbuing bbuing***


	2. The First Meeting

**"Chapter 01"**

 **The First Meeting**

 **_The First_**

" _ANDWAE!!!!_ "

 _Keep calm, guys_. Itu hanya suara teriakan salah satu pemeran utama kita kok.

Penasaran siapa?

Dia itu Na Jaemin. Satu-satunya permata hati Johnny, ayahnya selaku dan Victoria. Jaemin ini juga pewaris perusahaan ayahnya yang maju dibidang teknologi.

"Jaemin, dengarkan _mom_ , nak." kata Victoria dengan lembut. Jaemin itu memang penyabar, tapi, dalam masalah ini ia harus melakukan perjuangan membatalkannya semaksimal mungkin.

 _"BIG NO, mom!_ Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!!! Aku masih ingin keluar dengan teman-teman dengan bebas." celetuk Jaemin.

"Na Jaemin, perhatikan sikapmu! Apa _daddy_ pernah mengajarimu untuk berteriak pada sosok wanita yang melahirkanmu?"

Johnny yang daritadi membaca berkas-berkas kantornya yang belum sempat ia baca di kantornya, dan itu demi anaknya yang tiba-tiba meraung di rumah karna perjodohan ini, bersuara dengan tegas.

" _Mian, mom. But, dad... mom..._ Tidak perlu dengan perjodohan bukan? _Look!_ _I'm still young, mom. Eighteen isn't counted."_ kata Jaemin dengan sepasang mata yang memelas.

Victoria tersenyum, duduk disebelah pemuda beranjak dewasa itu, menggenggam tangan kiri anaknya. " _Mom_ tahu, Jaemin. Kamu pasti ingin keluar dengan teman-teman secara bebas, kamu bisa pergi. _Mom_ yakin, pasanganmu nanti akan membiarkanmu pergi, Jaemin." kata Victoria.

" _Are you sure, mom?_ Tapi, bagaimana jika ada yang _membullyku_ karna ini? Aku tidak mau, _mom..._ Tidak mauuuuu." kata Jaemin yang merengek dikata-kata terakhirnya.

"Pergilah, nak... Kamu akan tahu siapa pasanganmu itu nanti. _Mom_ yakin, kamu cocok dengannya." kata Victoria yang berusaha lembut dengan anaknya itu. Jaemin itu sama dengan Johnny, sama-sama keras kepala.

Ibarat kata, buah jatuh tak jauh dar pohonnya.

"Tapi, _mom..."_

"Na Jaemin, _dad_ akan menyita semua barangmu 3 bulan kedepan dan kamu akan berada didalam pengawasan _dad_ secara ketat 24 jam selama 5 bulan, jika kamu tidak mau pergi." kata Johnny yang merasa tidak ada cara lain.

Jaemin langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dipunggung sofa dengan helahan yang berat.

Victoria hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai coklat anaknya. Johnny kembali membaca berkas-berkasnya.

Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh ia tak tahan dengan semua ini. Ia tahu keluarganya, sejak beberapa keturunan silam, selalu mengadakan perjodohan. _Daddy_ juga begitu, ia terikat dengan _mommy_ juga karna perjodohan.

" _Mom..._ " panggil Jaemin dengan pelan. Victoria yang berada disebelahnya, langsung menatap Jaemin.

"Ada apa, Min?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jaemin malahan bangkit dari tempatnya, membawa Victoria untuk ikut bersamanya juga. Menaiki tangga satu persatu, untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Apa lagi yang akan dibicarakan mereka? Hah... Memang banyak rahasia diantara mereka."

Johnny menyesap secangkir kopi yang terletak dimeja ruangan itu, dan kembali membaca berkas tersebut.

 **_The First_**

Jaemin membawa Victoria untuk duduk dikasur yang lebih dari cukup untuk ditiduri Jaemin seorang, setelah menutup pintu tersebut.

"Ada apa, Min?" tanya Victoria yang cukup bingung dengan kelakuan Jaemin.

" _Mom_ , aku mau tanya." tanya Jaemin dengan sepasang mata yang menunjukkan sebuah harapan besar.

"Tanya apa, Minnie?"

"I... itu, _mom_. Aku mau nanya, masalah _namja_ yang akan dijodohin, _mom._ " kata Jaemin yang membuat Victoria menghela nafas. Ia kira ada apa lagi dengan anaknya ini.

"Mau tanya apa ke _mom_?"

"A.. Anu, _mom._ Orangnya gimana?" tanya Jaemin.

"Orangnya ya... Eum... _Mom_ hanya pernah melihatnya tiga kali sih. Wajahnya blasteran, tinggi, tegap, pokoknya _perfect_ lha kalau untuk anak _mom_ ini." kata Victoria yang sedikit memikirkan rupa orang tersebut.

Kalian merasa bingung? Tenang saja, baik Johnny maupun Victoria itu menerima kalau Jaemin itu menyukai sesama jenisnya. Jadi, mereka mencari yang sama namun, tetap saja bibit, bebet, bobotnya harus sempurna.

"Sikapnya gimana?"

"Eum... gimana ya? Selama ini sih, _mommy_ lihat gak ada kekurangan sih. Sikapnya cukup sopan, terus apa lagi ya... Eh? kenapa Minnie menanyakan dia? Minnie mulai tertarik ya?"

"Ish... _Mom..._ Belum lihat rupanya juga. Kalau seperti _beast_ bagaimana? Nanti film _beauty and the beast_ diceritakan disini." kata Jaemin yang sedikit takut dengan pasangannya nanti.

Victoria mengeluarkan suara tawa yang cukup kuat, "Hahaha... Astaga, Min. _Mom_ tidak mungkin memilih yang salah untukmu, nak. Intinya, percaya dengan _mom_. Semua akan indah nantinya." kata Victoria.

KRIET

"Sayang, aku pergi dulu, ya. Ada meeting dengan Donghae." kata Johnny setelah membuka pintu anaknya dengan sesuka hati.

" _Ne,_ John. Kamu hati-hati dijalan." kata Victoria dengan senyum lembut. Jaemin mendengus kesal, ayahnya ini memang sesuka hatinya saja. Untung _mom_ udah berbicara selesai. Jika tidak, mungkin Jaemin akan diketawain lagi sama _dad_ , gini-gini, _dad_ juga jahil tahu.

"Kamu jaga rumah baik-baik, Vic. Jaga Jaemin, jangan biarkan dia keluar selain ke sekolah dan les sampai pertemuan mereka." kata Johnny yang berusaha mengingatkan Victoria.

"Iya, John. _Cha!_ Sana, pergi bekerja." kata Victoria sambil merapikan jas kantor yang telah tersampir dipundaknya namun, sedikit acak.

Johnny tersenyum, "Jaga rumah baik-baik sayang. Aku akan kembali." kata Johnny sambil mencium pucuk kepala Victoria dengan lembut.

Jaemin menghela nafas, _'Jadi laleur lagi... Ya sudahlah, ini sudah biasa. Jaemin mah apa atuh... Cuman, bisa menunggu calon doang. Wish he is handsome!' batin Jaemin._

Selesai dengan acara ritual orangtua Jaemin, Victoria kembali ke kamar anak semata wayangnya, "Jae,..."

Jaemin menatap Victoria dengan wajah penasaran. " _Mom_ ajarin kamu memasak, ya. Jadi, kamu punya persiapan jika calonmu meminta dibuatkan bekal." kata Victoria. Wanita ini bisa berpikir seperti itu, karna, ia adalah ibu rumah tangga sejati, lagian, ia juga hasil perjodohan, ibunya atau neneknya Jaemin mengajaknya juga untuk dijodohin.

" _Maldo andwae!_ Nanti saja, _mom..._ Lagian, aku tidak tahu apa ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Soalnya, aku tidak karateristiknya cocok denganku atau tidak." kata Jaemin tanpa sengaja melemparkan bantal jecil yang ada dikasurnya, dan tergeletak dilantai.

" _Arraseo,... arraseo..._ Tapi, jangan salahkan _mom_ jika tiba-tiba dia memintamu membuatkan bekal." kata Victoria sambil memungut bantal tersebut dan melayangkannya pas diwajah Jaemin.

 _"MOMMY!!!!"_

 **_The First_**

" _Mom.._. Apa masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi, Min. Lagian, mereka juga belum datang. _Dad_ juga katanya di perjalanan kemari."

"Aish... Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. _Mom,_ aku ingin pacaran seperti yang lainnya, bukan melalui seperti ini."

"Sama saja, sayang. Lagian, jika kamu memilih sendiri, jika pacarmu buruk bagaimana?"

Kalian penasaran?

Baik, Hyuna akan menceritakannya, selepas dari Victoria meminta Jaemin untuk memasak, ini sudah memasuki minggu kedua, dan tepat pada hari sabtu, Keluarga Johnny maupun keluarga yang akan menjadi calon perjodohan ini, akan bertemu.

Sekarang yang ada diruang VVIP ini masih hanya ada Jaemin dan Victoria dengan Jaemin ditengah, dan ibunya disebelah kiri. Menunggu Johnny dan keluarga bodoh *menurut Jaemin* datang kemari.

" _Mom..._ aku ingin ke kamar kecil."

"Astaga, sayang. Tahan sebentar saja. _Mom_ yakin, mereka sebentar lagi akan datang. Selepas perkenalan nanti, kamu boleh pergi." kata Victoria yang melarang putranya ini pergi.

"Haha... _Jinjja?_ Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata seperti itu sistemnya. Mungkin aku akan belajar darimu nanti."

"Datang saja. Sehabis ini kita akan menjadi satu keluarga bukan?"

"John... Tindakanmu selalu seperti sejak SMA ya? Wajar jika kamu dijodohin oleh _ahjumma_."

Itu bukan suara Jaemin maupun Victoria. Tapi, itu suara yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka berdua. Johnny dengan seorang pria yabg berusia sama dengan Johnny, sedang bercanda gurau, dibelakang mereka, seorang wanita yang disamping ada seorang lelaki berusia sekitaran 20 tahun.

"Hello, sayang. Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Johnny sambil duduk disebelah kanan Jaemin. Jadi, Jaeminnya diapit, didepannya juga ada sosok _namja_ yang tampak menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Tidak juga. Ah! Cepat kenalkan dirimu." kata Victoria sambil mendorong Jaemin.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Mr._ Lee, _Ms._ Lee. _Joneun Na Jaemin imnida..."_ kata Jaemin setelah berdiri dan membungkukkan dirinya di kalimat akhir.

" _Omo..._ _You're so cute,_ Jaemin. Ah! Jangan panggil _Ms._ Lee. Panggil saja _eomma_ atau _mom_ , karna, bukankah kamu akan menjadi bagian kami nanti?" tanya wanita yang berhadapan dengan Victoria.

" _Ne, mom."_ cicit Jaemin, tanpa sadar, mengeluarkan suara yang cukup imut apalagi ekspresinya.

"Giliranmu, nak."

" _Annyeong, Mr._ Na, _Ms._ Na, Na Jaemin. _Joneun Lee Jeno imnida_." kata sosok lelaki yang sedaritadi hanya diam, memperkenalkan dirinya.

Jaemin tercekat.

Satu yang ia tahu...

Ia menyukai suara _namja_ itu dipertemuan pertama mereka.

Terasa berat, dan cukup basah untuk didengar.

Jaemin mungkin akan tertarik dengan _namja_ didepannya bukan?

 **NA**

 **#Annyeongggg... Akhirnya up juga. Maaf jika jelek pada plotnya. Ini hanya seucil imajinasi Hyuna saat terlalu banyak waktu untuk melamun.**

 **#Sorry juga jika ada typonya, dan gomawo untuk para reviewers, followers story.**

 **#Review pleaseee...**


	3. Let's Know More About Each Other

**"Chapter 02"**

 **Let's Know More About Each Other**

 **_The First_**

Jaemin mengayunkan kakinya secara bergantian saat duduk disebuah bangku taman, menunggu Jeno kembali.

 _'Jeno-ya, Jaeminnie, kalian berdua pergilah keluar, hari ini bukankah cukup bagus untuk kalian mendekatkan diri satu sama lain.'_

 _'Jeno-ya, jaga Jaeminnie baik-baik. Eomma tidak mau calon menantu eomma tergores satu lukapun.'_

 _'Jaeminnie, jangan membuat Jeno terbebani. Cha! Have fun!'_

Ia masih ingat serangkaian kata yang dikeluarkan oleh _Mom, Dad_ dan _eomma._ Yup! Ibunya Jeno ia panggil dengan sebutan _eomma_ , begitu juga dengan sebutan _appa_ untuk ayahnya Jeno.

Jaemin menghela nafas karna bosan. Jeno entah kemana, sehabis keluar dari restoran itu, Jeno mengajaknya untuk ke taman yang tentunya cukup ramai. Lalu, Jeno dengan setinggi kebangsatannya, pamit untuk mengurus sesuatu.

Untuk penilaian Jeno dimata Jaemin sekarang, Jeno itu memiliki wajah yang diatas rata-rata, mirip seperti artis yang sedang naik daun, Lee Taeyong. Terus, suaranya itu... Ugh... Bikin Jaemin _melting_ , suaranya yang terdengar berat, membuat Jaemin bisa merona kapanpun yang ia mau.

Sikap?

Postur tubuh?

Jaemin belum tahu. Sikap mungkin kaku diawal dan ceria diakhir bahkan usil, seperti cowok-cowok _cool_ yang ada di novel yang sering ia dengar dari sekumpulan cewek yang menggosip didepan mejanya. Masalah postur tubuh... Ia juga belum tahu, kalau disuruh menerka, mungkin atletis?

"Na Jaemin, sudah menunggu lama? Maaf, tadi ada kolega _appa_ yang menanyakan masalah proyek."

Sederetan kalimat itu membuat Jaemin tertarik dari dunia lamunannya. Panjang umur untuk Jeno, karna, di dunia lamunannya ia baru saja memikirkannya.

"Eh, tidak kok. Aku cukup _have fun_ disini. Banyak kok yang membuatku terhibur." kata Jaemin, yang sebenarnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang menghiburnya. Inginnya sih... Jaemin mau langsung nyemprotin si Jeno. Tapi, susah ternyata.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua hanya diam-diaman. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar.

"Jeno _hyung_..."

" _Hyung?"_

"Kan loe lebih tua dari gue 2 tahun. Loe 20 kan? Gue baru 18, makanya gue panggil loe _hyung_." kata Jaemin yang mulai menunjukkan sikap aslinya. _'Gerah gue disuruh berbicara formal gitu._ _Masa bodo dengan penilaiannya_.

"Oh... Ada apa, Jaemin?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin nanya aja, kita begini terus sampai jam 10 malam. Bosannnnnn..." kata Jaemin yang tak sengaja meletakkan nada manja diakhir katanya.

 _'Sweet...'_

"Jadi, Jaemin, mau kemana?" tanya Jeno yang benar-benar merasa canggung. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi oleh anak seusia Jaemin. Bukannya ia tak pernah berumur 18, hanya saja, dunianya itu hanya seputar perpustakaan, dunia kerja, rumah, les, sekolah.

"Jae ingin... ke... tempat yang sepi, tapi, menenangkan. Disini terlalu ramai." kata Jaemin yang menatap ke langit sana.

"Tempat sepi?"

" _Hyung..._ Temani Jae kesana, ke tempat sepi. _Hyung_ tidak merasa disini terlalu ribut?" tanya Jaemin dengan nada bertanya. Jeno hanya menaggaruk kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ ikut saja. Dijamin deh, _hyung_ pasti menyukainya." kata Jaemin lalu menarik tangan Jeno untuk ke mobil lagi. Tentu saja, Jeno yang membawa mobil tersebut. Jaemin ingin sih, mungkin bisa ia meminta Jeno mengajarinya di lain hari.

Jeno hanya mengikuti instruksi Jaemin, entah kenapa Jeno merasa kedua bahunya tiba-tiba memberat, kedua otot lengannya terasa kaku seketika. "Astaga, _hyung_... _Rilex_ aja. Jaemin gak gigit kok." Jaemin itu orangnya blak-blakan, kok. Jadi, sedikit saja berbeda, dia akan langsung mengatakannya.

"Tidak. _Hyung_ hanya bingung saja. Na Jaemin, bukankah kamu masih berumur delapanbelas tahun? Kenapa kamu mau saja dijodohkan oleh Johnny _appa_." kata Jeno yang masih memakai kata aku-kamu gitu.

"Gue tahu gue delapanbelas. _Daddy_ mengancam akan menyita seluruh fasilitas gue dan berada di bawah pengawasannya selama 5 bulan, jika tidak mau ikut perjodohan ini. _Hyung,_ habis perempatan ini belok kiri." kata Jaemin diakhiri dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan. Astaga, Jeno gemas dengan anak ini.

"Kamu tidak merasa terikat, Na Jaemin? _Hyung_ tahu, remaja seusia kalian pasti ingin kebebasan tanpa terikat hubungan yang seperti ini." Jeno kembali membalas sambil memutar mobilnya sesuai permintaan Jaemin.

Jaemin mendengus, "Aku inginnya juga seperti itu. Tapi, _mom_ memaksaku. Apalagi, _daddy_ juga turun tangan. Dan,... _hyung,_ bisa panggil aku Jaemin aja? Rasanya risih memanggil nama lengkapku."

" _Hyung_ tidak akan mengekangmu, Jaemin. Jika ingin _hang out_ dengan teman-temanmu, pergi saja. Tapi, pastikan _appa, eomma_ dan _hyung_ mengetahuinya dengan jelas, dimana kamu berada. Paham?" tanya Jeno yang menghentikan mobilnya karna, lampu merah menyala, lalu menatap Jaemin dalam.

Jaemin tercengang melihat Jeno yang menatapnya dalam. _Omo!_ Tatapan itu seakan menyihirku untuk tidak bisa berkutik. " _Ne, hyung._ " kata Jaemin dengan pelan dan akhirnya keadaan kembali sunyi.

 **_The First_**

Jaemin menarik Jeno untuk berdiri ditepi danau buatan ini. Letaknya memang jauh dari restoran yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka berdua bertemu.

"Aahhh... Udah lama tidak kemari." kata Jaemin sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas. Menikmati heningnya tempat tersebut.

Jaemin menatap ke sebelahnya, tempat Jeno berdiri, menatap danau tersebut, " _Hyung_ sendiri kenapa mau dijodohkan? Dilihat dari postur tubuh, gue rasa banyak yang mau dengan loe, _hyung._ " kata Jaemin.

Jeno menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, "Tidak ada alasan. _Hyung_ hanya ingin membuat mereka berdua senang saja. Semasa seusiamu, _Hyung_ lebih sering ke perpustakaan, belajar menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang bertanggung jawab. Sering mengikuti _meeting_ dengan _appa_ sebagai pemimpin rapat tersebut. _Hyung_ rasa, masalah hubungan percintaan adalah hal yang terakhir akan _hyung_ pikirkan."

" _Daebak..._ _Dad_ selalu memintaku untuk mengikuti _meeting_ nya tetapi, gue selalu ngeles. Mungkin, sesekali gue harus mengikutinya." kata Jaemin.

"Jangan dipaksakan jika belum siap, Jaemin. Kamu akan tetap pergi kesana bagaimanapun juga. Pelan-pelan saja dan nikmati masa mudamu."

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak percaya, akan dijodohkan denganmu. Aku kira, pasanganku akan bertingkah kasar, atau mungkin malas dalam mengerjakan sesuatu." kata Jaemin yang menatap Jeno.

" _Hyung_ juga berpikir begitu awalnya. Rupanya kamu orang yang cukup blak-blakan ya. Penyuka keheningan. Aku tertarik untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi, Na Jaemin" kata Jeno yang tak kalah menatap _namja_ 18 tahun itu lebih dalam.

Jaemin menunduk, Jeno sadar gak sih, telah membuat Jaemin mengeluarkan rona merah dipipinya, apalagi jantungnya. Ahhhh... Jeno memang diluar pemikirannya.

"Aish... _Hyung..._ Loe membuat gue malu." kata Jaemin sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sepasang tangan miliknya.

Jeno terkekeh, _'Anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Hidupku mungkin tak akan sama lagi dengan kemarin setelah ini.' batin Jeno_ yang melihat tingkah Jaemin.

" _Mianhae,_ Jaemin. Ayo pulang. _Appa, eomma_ bisa menceramahiku bila telat membawamu pulang. Ini juga sudah jam 9. Sudah waktunya, putri tidur." kata Jeno yang tidak puas untuk menjahili Jaemin sambil mengacak surai rambut Jaemin.

" _Hyungggg..._ Berhenti berkata seperti itu pada gue." kata Jaemin yang tidak mau melepaskan tangannya.

Akhirnya setelah Jeno berkata ia tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi. Jaemin membuka tangannya, wajah yang masih memerah terlihat dengan samar karna, disinari kegelapan.

Jeno merapikan rambut Jaemin yang telah ia acak tadi, dan mengajak Jaemin pulang.

 _'Aku tertarik untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi.'_

Itulah kalimat yang terlintas dipikiran mereka berdua dengan telapak tangan yang saling bertautan.

 **NA**

 **#Udah di-up. Maaf, jika tidak ada sweet-sweetnya sama sekali. Ada typo yang tertera disana, juga Hyuna minta maaf, soalnya keypad lagi sedikit error.**

 **#Hyuna berterimakasih kepada kalian yang telah membaca, review, nge-fav bahkan nge-follow cerita ini. Gamsahamnidaaaaaaa *deepbow***

 **#Review pleaseeee**


	4. Wanna Date, Babe?

**The First**

 **Wanna Date, Babe?**

Jeno menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya dibalik meja kantor. Sehabis mengantar Jaemin pulang, ia langsung kembali kekantornya. Banyak laporan yang belum ia baca dan ditandatangani.

 _Workaholic._

Dan, karna _workaholicnya_ ia belum mendapatkan pasangan sampai sekarang ini. Lagian, Jeno juga berpikir ia masih muda, berkarir sukses lalu mencari pasangan juga belum terlambat. Tapi, manusia tidak pernah puas, setelah mendapatkan karir yang gemilang, ia terus mengembangkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan perjodohannya?"

Jeno terkejut, ia mendelik kepada _namja_ yang berdiri diambang pintu ruangannya dengan santai.

"Berjalan dengan baik." Jawab Jeno seadanya. Sejujurnya, kepalanya juga telah bercabang, ia harus memikirkan karir, perusahaan, orangtua, dan tentu saja Jaemin.

"Aku penasaran. Apa kamu memiliki fotonya?"

"Untuk apa kamu mengetahuinya, Minhyung-ah. Besok akan kubawa kemari, kamu bisa bertanya padanya sesuka hatimu." kata Jeno sambil menutup berkas tersebut dan menarik berkas yang lain, memulai untuk membacanya.

Minhyung yang merupakan sahabat dan sekretaris Jeno itu berbinar, _"Jinjjayo?"_ tanya _namja_ tersebut yang sepertinya sangat antusias. Jeno hanya mengangguk, lalu, menandatangani berkas tersebut setelah ia membacanya, dan mengambil berkas lainnya.

"YA! Jeno-ah, tinggalkan berkas-berkas tersebut, ada yang perlu aku tanyakan padamu." kata Minhyung dengan mudahnya ia duduk disofa. Memiliki atasan sekaligus sahabat seperti Jeno itu sedikit membosankan.

Jeno tidak menjawab panggilan Minhyung, ia dengan mudahnya membaca laporan dikursi kebanggaannya.

"Sialan... Jeno-ah! Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu." umpat Minhyung yang tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Jeno. Apa kehidupannya hanya seputar ini saja? Kantor, rumah, meeting, laporan, berkas, dan tentu saja yang terbaru tapi, masih dipertimbangkan menurut Minhyung adalah Jaemin.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan berkas ini tadi. Sekarang, sudah saatnya aku mengurusi semua ini." jawab Jeno tak lama setelah Minhyung mengumpat. Jeno bukannya tidak tahu sedaritadi Minhyung ingin menariknya dari kursi tersebut.

"Jika si Jaemin itu tahu sikapmu begini, kurasa Jaemin bisa mencari yang lain." ucap Minhyung dengan sarkas. Jeno menyunggingkan senyumannya.

 _'Aku tidak sependapat denganmu, Minhyung. Aku memiliki firasat Jaemin tidak akan meninggalkanku sama sekali.' batin Jeno._

Minhyung menghela nafas, berbicara dengan Jeno itu sama dengan berbicara dengan patung. Jeno tidak akan kemana-mana jika sudah berurusan dengan tugas kantornya. Ia yakin, jika ia berkeliling dengan puas dikantor ini, sampai ia kembali keruangan ini, Jeno juga akan tetap dalam posisi begitu.

"Jeno-ah, kapan kau berniat membawanya kencan?" tanya Minhyung tanpa sadar, ia hanya penasaran.

Jeno membeku sesaat, kencan? Ia belum pernah berpikiran begitu, lagian ia juga baru saja bertemu bukan? Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru mengajaknya berkencan?

"Jika kamu mengajaknya kencan, pastikan kamu harus menjadi lebih humoris, anggap saja kamu kembali kemasa-masa sekolahmu. Jangan dibawa serius. Kamu bisa dicap membosankan oleh Jaemin." ceramah Minhyung sebelum mengecek ponselnya.

Jeno berhenti, "Dating?" tanya Jeno sambil menatap wajah Minhyung yang membalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Yup. Dating. Ajak saja si Jaemin entah kemana gitu, menikmati moment kalian berdua." kata Minhyung tanpa melihat wajah Jeno, ia sedang berbalas pesan dengan kekasihnya omong-omong.

Minhyung terkikik geli. Jeno memicing melihat reaksi Minhyung. _'He is going to be crazy.' batin Jeno._

"Dari Taeyong?" tanya Jeno.

Minhyung mengangguk dengan antusias. Pacarnya ini jarang-jarang mau mengirimnya sebuah pesan.

"Taeyong menggodamu lagi? Sekarang apa?" tanya Jeno sambil menutup berkas ditangannya, dan menarik berkas dimeja kerjanya.

"Tidak perlu tahu." balas Minhyung dengan sarkas, ia mengetik beberapa kalimat diponselnya dan mengirimnya kepada Taeyong.

"Baby Minhyung!"

Percayalah... itu bukan suara Jeno. Jeno tidak akan memanggil Minhyung dengan begitu. Itu adalah suara dari pintu ruang kerja Jeno.

"HYUNG!" Pekik Minhyung setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang. Siapa lagi kalau tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Taeyong. Minhyung segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyambar kepelukan kekasih yang tampangnya mirip dengan Jack Frost.

Taeyong membalas pelukan Minhyung tak kalah erat. "Sudah lama menunggu, Baby?" tanya Taeyong basa-basi. Jeno merolling eyes, ini adalah kejadian yang ia nikmati selama bertahun-tahun seja ia memegang jabatan terpenting disini. Dimana, Taeyong selalu menjemput Minhyung untuk pulang kerumah Minhyung bersama.

"Sedikit. Hyung tahu, Jeno itu membosankan. Ia tidak bisa mencairkan keadaan." Curhat Minhyung dengan kerucutan imut diwajahnya. Menambah efek manis dimata Taeyong.

"Hyung tahu. Makanya, hyung berharap pasangannya tidak bosan dengan sikap Jeno." balas Taeyong dan mengecup singkat hidung bangir kekasihnya. Minhyung memejam mata dengan sebuah senyuman terlukis diwajahnya.

Jeno? Sudahlah, ia sedaritadi menjadi laler disini. Heol! Padahal ini adalah ruang pribadinya, kenapa ia tidak bisa menendang mereka berdua keluar dari sini?

"Jika aku berpacaran dengan Jeno, bisa dipastikan 2 hari kemudian, aku akan memutuskan hubungan dengan dia. Terlalu kaku." kata Minhyung sambil mendelik kepada namja yang menjadi topik hangat sejoli ini.

"Untungnya, baby Minhyung denganku. Kamu tidak merasa bosan kan?" tanya Taeyong, ia cukup sadar, Minhyung itu tipe pacar yang perlu diperhatikan setiap saat, ia juga cukup manja, selain itu, Minhyung itu... memiliki banyak kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi. Untung Taeyong memiliki banyak kekayaan, jadi dia tidak akan langsung tekor.

"Tentu tidak. Hyung, baby Minhyungie ingin ice cream." kata Minhyung dengan nada manja. Tuh kan! Taeyong bilang juga apa.

"Vanilla kan? Tenang, hyung sudah membelinya, sekarang ada dimobil hyung." jawab Taeyong yang berhasil mengeluarkan senyuman yang cerah -menurut Taeyong- diwajah kekasihnya itu.

" _Really?_ _Let's go, hyungie."_ kata Minhyung yang langsung menyeret Taeyong untuk segera pulang -Lebih tepatnya sih ice cream-, melupakan eksistensi Jeno disana.

"JENO-AH! AKU DULUAN!" Pekik Taeyong yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya disaat Minhyung menariknya.

Jeno hanya menatap datar pintu kerjanya terbuka dengan bebas. _'Mereka ini...' batin_ Jeno yang berdiri untuk menutup pintunya. Ia menutup berkas laporannya yang terakhir.

Ia menarik ponselnya, memandangi dengan lama ponsel tersebut.

"Bodohnya aku... Kenapa aku tidak meminta nomor telepon atau tidak ID sosmednya saja?" gerutu Jeno sambil menatap kesal ponselnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Jeno segera menyambar jas yang ada dikursi kantornya dan keluar dari ruangannya.

 **_The_First_**

Jeno masuk kedalam rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tahu cara lain yang dapat ia tempuh selain menunggu pertemuannya dengan Jaemin selanjutnya.

"Eomma," panggil Jeno dengan raut keraguan diwajahnya. Ia hanya menyembulkan wajahnya dibalik pintu.

"Ya, Jeno?" tanya sang ibu sambil menutup buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Bisa minta tolong?" tanya Jeno dengan ragu-ragu, si ibu mengangguk dengan antusias, anaknya ini jarang-jarang sekali meminta pertolongan kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Jen?" tanya sang ibu dengan lembut. Jeno masuk kedalam kamar orangtuanya yang masih tampak rapi, ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mengunjungi kamar ini?

"Apa eomma memiliki nomor telepon Jaemin?" tanya Jeno setelah ia memantapkan tekadnya.

"Kamu tidak memintanya kepada Jaeminnie? Omo! Sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan saat bersamanya?" omel sang ibu yang sepertinya tangan telah gatal untuk menoyor kepala anaknya ini.

"Kami ke tempat sepi. Yah... walaupun masih ada segelintir orang disana. Eomma juga tahu bukan? Kalau aku itu kaku, aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana." ucap Jeno dengan tegas.

"Cari tahu sendiri di ponsel eomma. Kamu itu, prediksi eomma selalu tepat. Cuek, kaku, workaholic. Bagaimana bisa kamu memiliki pasangan?" omel sang ibu, Jeno tidak peduli dengan semua itu, yang terpenting Jaemin dijodohkan dengannya dan ia menginginkan nomor teleponnya dan ID sosmednya.

Jeno mengutak-atik ponsel ibunya, beruntung sekali ia dikaruniai ingatan yang cukup tahan lama, atau tidak mungkin ia akan dicerewetin lagi.

"Okay. Eommaya, gomawo..." kata Jeno lalu sedikit memberi kecupan diwajah ibunya. Jeno bertekad akan mengirim pesan kepada Jaemin besok.

 **_The_First_**

 **Day 01**

Jeno hanya menatap layar ponsel tersebut, ia ingin mengetik pesan. Tapi, apa?! Memegang ponsel saja ia tak berani.

Jadi, hari itu, tekadnya batal.

 **Day 02**

Jeno menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat, _'Kali ini harus berhasil.'_ batin Jeno, segera ia menyambar ponselnya.

 _'Na Jaemin...' -deleted_

 _'Jaemin-ah,...' -deleted_

 _'Jaeminnie, ini Lee Jeno hyung. Masih ingat?' -deleted_

 _'Jaemin-ah, ini Lee Jeno hyung. Masih ingat?' -deleted_

Pada akhirnya, Jeno tidak jadi mengirim satu pesanpun kepada Jaemin ini.

 **Day 03**

Jeno kali ini bertekad mengirim pesan kepada Jaemin.

 _'Na Jaemin, apa kamu masih ingat dengan hyung? Ini Lee Jeno hyung.' -send_

Jeno merasakan bahwasanya degupan jantungnya begitu cepat. Ia bahkan merasa jantungnya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Demi Na Jaemin, seorang Lee Jeno tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya, sekarang semuanya terbengkalai. Na Jaemin, kau sungguh memiliki kekuasaan seperti apa sehingga Lee Jeno yang workaholic bisa seperti itu?

 _'Tentu gue ingat ama hyung. Anyway, ada apa?'_

Lee Jeno menahan nafas. Rasanya ia seperti berada dilangit ketujuh saat Na Jaemin membalas pesannya. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah...

 _'Begini. Apa besok kamu memiliki wantu luang? Hyung ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan.'_

 _'Jalan-jalan? Tentu bisa. Kapan?'_

 _'Bagaimana kalau sehabis pulang sekolah? Hyung akan menjemputmu. Sekolahmu SOPA kan?'_

 _'Ya, hyung. Hyung juga tamatan darisana, kan?'_

 _'Ya... Kalau begitu, Na Jaemin, hyung tutup chatnya. Hyung ada meeting.'_

 _'Baik, hyung. Selamat bekerja.'_

Kemudian, yang terjadi adalah Jeno meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil yang membingungkan Minhyung yang entah kapan masuk keruangannya.

 **The End**

 **# Akhirnya Up setelah sekian lama...**

.

 **# Fyi, ada pasangan Taemark. Sweet gak sih Taeyongnya?**

 **# Iseng iseng nih, Hyuna mau tanya menurut kalian dari 3 chapter ini kalian lebih menyukai moment Nomin yanh mana?**


	5. Dilemma

**"Chapter 04"**

 **D** **illema**

 **_The_First_**

Jeno menatap lurus dokumen yang ada didepannya. Kedua telapak tangannya bertautan dan menyangga kepalanya. Terus menerus menatap lembaran kertas yang tak berdaya itu.

"Bisa bolong tuh kertas, jika terus-terusan kau liatin, Jeno." sahut sahabat Jeno, siapa lagi kalau bukan Minhyung.

" _Baby,_ _hyung_ akan telat jemput. Tahu kan rapat dengan _appa_ itu bagaimana?" tanya sosok yang akhirnya dimunculin, Taeyong yang sedaritadi berada disamping Minhyung diambang pintu.

"Tahu, _hyungie._ Tapi, jangan lama-lama, _ne?_ _Ah!_ Kali ini Minhyung ingin _bubble tea_ rasa choco dan sekotak _brownies._ " kata Minhyung sambil memasang _aegyo_ didepan Taeyong.

"Heum, jangan nakal-nakal, Minhyungie. _Hyung_ pergi dulu." kata Taeyong sambil menyebar senyum tampan dan mengecup dahi Minhyung sebelum pergi.

Jeno?

Dia lebih baik berkutat dengan laporan didepannya. Walaupun, tak sepenuhnya otaknya menghadapi laporan itu. Karna, ada satu yang dipikirkan oleh Jeno.

Jaemin.

Dan, jalan-jalan mereka.

"Aku tahu, kamu tidak fokus, Tuan Lee. Jadi, katakan ada apa?" tanya Minhyung sambil duduk didepan Jeno dengan santai.

Jeno diam. Ia bingung sendiri dengan dirinya. Apa yang akan dipakainya nanti, saat kencan nanti? Apakah dia harus tetap nampak kaku, atau memilih untuk seperti anak sma?

"YA! Lee Jeno! Aku berbicara denganmu! Bukan dengan tembok!" pekik Minhyung yang tak sabar dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya ini. Ia sering berpikir, kenapa ia bisa memiliki sahabat yang berbanding terbalik dengannya 360 derajat.

"Jaemin..." kata Jeno dengan pelan. Hampir tak bisa didengar oleh Minhyung jikalau ruangan ini berisik.

"Ada apa dengan Jaemin?" tanya Minhyung dengan heran.

"Jalan-jalan..." kata Jeno dengan ngawur.

"OMO!!!" Pekik Minhyung langsung.

"Jangan katakan, kalau kamu meminta Jaemin untuk jalan-jalan denganmu?" tanya Minhyung setelah pekikkannya. Jeno mengangguk lesu, sedangkan Minhyung ia berdecak kagum.

Apa kekuatan yang dimiliki Jaemin hingga ia mampu membuat Jeno bertindak duluan? Ah! Semakin dibayangin, Minhyung ingin segera menemui si Jaemin ini.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu lesu begitu? Harusnya kamu bahagia?" tanya Minhyung yang semakin bingung dengan sahabatnya ini. Ia merasa, Jeno telah tercuci dengan perusahaan ini.

"Aku bingung untuk jalan-jalan dengan Jaemin nanti. Apakah aku harus bertindak seperti anak sma? Pakaianku harus casual atau tidak? Jaemin suka pergi ketempat ini atau itu ya?" tanya Jeno pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus ditakuti? Jalanin saja, kamu sudah meminta Jaemin keluar." kata Minhyung dengan santai.

"Tapi,... satu yang harus kamu tahu..."

"Turuti keinginan Jaemin."

 **_The_First_**

Jeno memilah pakaian yang bagaimana harus dipakai untuk jalan-jalan nanti.

"Ini... tidak... ini sudah lama sekali bajunya." kata Jeno lalu membuang pakaian tersebut dengan sembarang.

"Ini... mungkin iya. Tapi, terlalu mencolok." kata Jeno lalu membuang pakaian tersebut dengan sembarang part 2.

Ia terus melakukan hal tersebut, hingga kamarnya penuh dengan pakaian. Bahkan, sang ibu saja kaget. Jeno itu tipe pembersih, walaupun ia tidak melakukan kegiatan menyapu dsb, tapi, minimal ruangannya untuk tidur harus rapi, bukan seperti kapal pecah seperti ini.

"Mencari sesuatu, nak?" tanya sang ibu yang eksistensinya diabaikan oleh Jeno.

Jeno menghentikan kegiatan -mari-menghancurkan-kamarnya- segera menoleh wajah ibunya yang kebingungan.

" _Eomma,_..." cicit Jeno yang tak sadar ingin membuat sang ibu mencubiti pipinya. Walaupun, Jeno itu posisinya diatas, jika begini, sang ibu mana bisa untuk tidak berteriak tak jelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang ibu yang akhirnya memilih untuk berteriak nanti saja.

"Aku mengajak Jaemin keluar jalan-jalan sehabis pulang sekolah. Aku cukup bingung untuk memilih pakaian." kata Jeno yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh ibunya.

"Jadi, sedang dilema nih ceritanya?" -sang ibu.

Jeno merengut, "Aku hanya menjaga perilaku Jaemin. Tidak lucu jika aku memakai pakaian pantai ke sekolahnya. Bisa gak ada muka si Jaemin nanti." kata Jeno.

"Kamu rencana mau membawanya kemana?" -sang ibu.

"Belum tahu. Mungkin... ke _mall?"_ jawab Jeno dengan ragu. Sang ibu mendengus kesal.

"Kamu ingin mengajaknya keluar makan angin? Pulang sekolahnya itu kan jam makan siang, Jeno. Kamu mengertikan?" tanya sang ibu sambil memilah beberapa pakaian yang mungkin cocok dipakai oleh Jeno.

"Nih. Kamu pakai ini saja." kata sang ibu sambil melempar pakaian tersebut kepada Jeno.

Sang ibu menepuk dahinya dengan kuat, "Kamu tunggu _eomma_ dibawah. Jangan kemana-mana, atau perjodohan kalian BATAL." kata sang ibu dengan nada ancaman.

Jeno hanya mengangguk patuh sambil membuka kemeja yang sedang ia pakai terganti dengan pakaian yang dipilih oleh sang ibu, lalu segera turun kebawah.

"Jeno, ini berikan kepada Nana sehabis pulang sekolah." kata ibu Jeno sambil menyerahkan sebuah _paper bag_ , Jeno hanya mengangguk tanpa menanyakan isinya.

CUP

"Kalau begitu, _eomma_ aku pergi dulu." kata Jeno sambil mengecup pipi kiri ibunya dengan cepat.

Sang ibu tersenyum, "Dia tidak akan berubah."

 **Dilemma Chapter**

 **END**

 **NA**

 **# Akhirnya, up juga... Merasa kecewa? Iya tahu, Hyuna sekali up tidak beribu chap...**

 **# Dibuat disaat lagi belajar untuk uasbn besok TT**

 **# Next chap? Keknya tentang mereka keluar jalan-jalan?**

 **# Review pleaseeee**


	6. Disaster Date

**Chapter 05**

 **"Disaster Date"**

 **_The First_**

Jeno terus bergerak gusar didalam mobil. Entah itu kedua tangannya yang tidak bisa diam terus menekan tombol _on off_ untuk radio, ataupun menggetukkan jarinya di _steer_ dengan bibir yang bergemeletuk.

Ia hanya mengatakan untuk keluar jalan-jalan. Tapi, kenapa menjadi terasa kencan bagi presdir Lee kita yang satu ini?

Jeno memutar mobilnya untuk memasuki kawasan sekolah yang pernah menjadi tempat belajarnya selama bertahun-tahun. Pria tampan itu memarkir mobilnya didaerah yang telah ditentukan, tanpa berniat untuk keluar.

 _'Jaemin, aku sudah sampai. Belajar yang rajin.'_ _-Deleted message_

Jeno menggigit bibirnya kasar. Kenapa mengirim pesan untuk Jaemin terasa sulit.

 _'Jae, hyung tunggu diparkiran.'_ _-Sent_

Jeno mendesah lega ketika ia berhasil mengirim pesan. Padahal, _button_ _sent_ terletak disebelah pojok bawah kanan ponselnya itu.

 _'Hyung sudah sampai ya? Cepet sekali. Gue lagi belajar, setengah jam baru selesai. Hyung akan menunggu gue apa gimana?'_ _\- Na Jaemin_

Jeno tersenyum kecil. Mungkin, memang dianya yang terlalu cepat untuk mengajak Jaemin keluar.

 _'Hyung akan menunggumu. Hyung tidak keluar, mobil warna hitam_ _sebelah pohon.'_ _-Sent_

Jeno mengulum senyumnya sendiri. Hanya saling berbalas pesan saja sudah membuat Jeno bahagia.

 _'Terserah hyung saja. Aku belajar dulu. Bye, hyunggg...'_ _\- Na Jaemin_

Jeno tersenyum lagi. Kalau dia sedang diluar mobil bisa dicap kelainan mental dia.

Untuk menghabiskan setengah jam menunggu Jaemin, Jeno memilih untuk mengurus laporan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena topik tentang 'Jaemin' terus melintas dikepalanya.

Jeno memeriksa laporannya menggunakan _tab_ yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja.

Baru saja Jeno akan menelepon Minhyung, Minhyungnya sudah menelepon pria tampan ini.

"Halo,"

"Lee Jeno, apa kamu sudah tua hingga menjadi pikun?" Cerocos Minhyung yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan sapaan Jeno.

"Huh?"

"Ck. Dasar pikun. Hari ini kamu ada rapat dengan mitra kerjamu, Lee Donghyuck. Kau ingat?" tanya Minhyung yang membuat Jeno membola.

Sial!

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan itu? Pertemuan penting mereka ini memang terjadi sehari setelah Jeno mengajak Jaemin keluar. Jeno benar-benar lupa dengan jalan-jalan, saking sibuknya di kantor.

"Apa bisa..."

"APA?! HAH?! MAKSUDMU APA BISA DIBATALKAN DAN DIGANTI KE HARI LAIN?!" Minhyung ngegas tanpa melihat kaca spion sama sekali.

"Sejenis seperti itu. Kamu tahu kan? Aku sedang di sekolah Jaemin, mengajak Jaemin jalan-jalan." kata Jeno yang masih _calm_ dengan semuanya.

"NO! NO! NO! Rapat ini penting, Tuan Lee yang terhormat. Kurasa daya tampungmu itu masih ingat jika Lee Donghyuck akan terbang ke Jepang besok, dan meeting kita bisa diundur sampai dua bulan kedepan." kata Minhyung yang membuat Jeno semakin mendesah kecewa.

"Berapa lama _meeting_ nya?" tanya Jeno sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Dua jam adalah minimalnya, presdir Lee."

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana. Jika Donghyuck datang sebelum aku, kurasa kamu tahu harus bersikap bagaimana." kata Jeno yang membuat Minhyung memutarkan matanya dengan malas diseberang sana.

" _Arrayo_..." kata Minhyung dan menutup komunikasi mereka secara sepihak.

 _Tok_

 _T_ _ok_

 _Tok_

Jeno memalingkan wajahnya kekaca mobil, lalu tersenyum dan membuka kunci mobil.

" _Hyung_ pasti lama menunggu kan? Ini sebotol susu pisang." kata Jaemin sambil menyerahkan sebotol susu pisang berukuran kecil setelah memastikan pintu mobil tertutup rapat dan dirinya duduk dengan nyaman.

"Terimakasih. Apa proses belajarmu lancar?" tanya Jeno hanya untuk basa-basi. Tidak mudah bagi Jeno untuk mencari topik.

"Kurasa iya. Entahlah... _hyung_ kita akan kemana?" tanya Jaemin dengan semangat mengebu-ngebu.

Jeno langsung sedikit membeku. Ia menatap Jaemin dengan was-was.

 _'Ah... aku pasti akan mengecewakannya.'_ batin Jeno yang tidak sanggup jika melihat raut Jaemin berubah.

"Jaemin, heum... bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kantor _hyung_ dulu? _Hyung_ baru ingat ada urusan yang tertinggal disana." kata Jeno dengan was-was.

Jaemin menatap Jeno dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Heum... boleh. Ada _snack_ kan disana?" tanya Jaemin yang membuat Jeno tersenyum lega

"Ada." jawab Jeno yang membuat Jaemin terpekik senang.

"Jaemin, ini tadi _eomma_ yang memberikan." kata Jeno sambil mengambil _paper bag_ yang diletakkan dibelakang untuk Jaemin.

"Apa ini? Katakan terimakasih untuk _eomma_ nanti." kata Jaemin yang membuat Jeno menganguk.

 **Chapter 05**

 **To Be Continue**

 **AN:**

 **# Yeayyyy bisa up lagiiii**

 **# Tahukah kalian kalau seorang author jika dihadapi dengan writer block adalah tantangan tersulit? Jadi, jika kalian membaca ini, pastikan di review yaaaaa**

 **# See you next wednesdayyyy**


	7. Minhyung and Jaemin

**Chapter 06**

 **_The First_**

Jeno membiarkan Jaemin berganti pakaian dikamar mandi yang terletak diruangan pribadinya. Sedangkan, Jeno mengurusi berkas yang akan dibawa untuk rapat nanti.

"Minhyung," panggil Jeno dari intercom yang baru saja dipasang hanya untuk memanggil sekretarisnya.

Minhyung langsung masuk dan duduk didepan Jeno tanpa berkata apapun.

"Orangnya sudah datang?" tanya Jeno yang mengoper berkas tersebut ditangan Minhyung.

Minhyung mengangguk, "Lima menit yang lalu dia baru sampai. Sekarang, dia sudah diruang rapat." kata Minhyung.

"Jaemin-ah," panggil Jeno.

"Sebentar, _hyung._ " kata Jaemin dari dalam kamar mandi. Minhyung melotot.

"Kau... membawa Jaemin kemari?" tanya Minhyung. Jeno mengangguk.

"Kupikir, aku bisa membawa Jaemin makan siang di restoran Jepang yang baru dibuka. Tapi, karena ada rapat ya... kutunda." Balas Jeno dengan santai. Ia duduk dibangku kebesarannya.

"Jaemin akan bosan disini, bodoh." kata Minhyung dengan sarkas.

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, tolong minta Chenle menggantimu untuk mengikutiku ke ruang rapat. Kamu menjaga dan menemani Jaemin disini." kata Jeno yang membuat Minhyung sumringah.

 _"Call!"_ kata Minhyung yang pergi dari ruangan Jeno, menuju ke wakil sekretaris Jeno, meminta Chenle untuk memahami berkas tersebut.

"Sudah siap, Jaemin?" tanya Jeno yang menunggu Jaemin keluar dari kamar kecil.

Jaemin membuka pintu, dan menampilkan Jaemin yang berbalut kaus lengan panjang warna putih dengan _jeans_ yang menggantung diatas mata kakinya.

"Jaemin, aku ada rapat. Mungkin agak lama. Kamu disini dulu ya? Nanti ada sekretaris _hyung_ yang menemanimu." kata Jeno dengan lembut setelah berhadapan dengan Jaemin.

Jaemin mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung._ Pergilah. Pasti sudah ada yang menunggumu disana." kata Jaemin yang membuat Jeno tersenyum yang membuat kedua matanya menghilang.

 **_The First_**

Minhyung masuk, dan mendapati Jaemin duduk disana. "Jaemin?" tanya Minhyung ragu-ragu. Jaemin yang tengah mengerjakan tugas rumah diatas meja kecil dengan sofa yang empuk langsung menatap Minhyung.

 _"Nugu?"_ tanya Jaemin dengan lugu.

Minhyung terpekik tertahan. Anak ini benar-benar lucu. "Lee Minhyung. Sekretaris Jeno." kata Minhyung yang memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Jaemin mengangguk, "Salam kenal, _hyung._ " kata Jaemin yang dibalas oleh senyuman dari Minhyung.

Minhyunh duduk disebelah Jaemin. "Kudengar kamu dijodohkan dengan si kaku Jeno ya?" tanya Minhyung basa-basi. Jaemin mengangguk.

"Kesan pertama?" tanya Minhyung.

"Kaku sekali. Berasa seperti dijodohin sama pria abad duapuluh." kata Jaemin yang membuat Minhyung terkekeh. Semua orang juga akan bilang begitu.

"Tapi, dia baik. Kukira dia bakalan _over_ seperti pria abad duapuluh juga. Namun, tidak." timpal Jaemin yang disetujui oleh Minhyung.

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku bersahabat dengan si kaku itu. Jeno tidak berubah. Malah, dulu dia lebih parah. Kegiatannya lebih bosan daripada ini, pergi sekolah, belajar, perpustakaan, kantor, tugas. Ekskul saja dia tidak mau mengikuti." kata Minhyung.

"Kenapa masih betah?"

"Karena, hanya dia sahabat mengerti aku sepenuhnya. Walaupun, aku memiliki pacar dia juga tidak masalah saat aku mengumbar-ngumbar kemesraan didepannya." kata Minhyung lagi.

"Apa dia robot ya?"

"Mungkin. Maka dari itu dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta." kata Minhyung yang menatap Jaemin lamat-lamat.

"Kalau kamu mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta, maka kamu adalah orang pertama." sambung Minhyung lagi.

Jaemin tersenyum mendengarnya. Bisa membuat pria kaku itu jatuh cinta, Fix! Na Jaemin akan membuat tumpengan nanti.

"Mau ke cafe depan? Kudengar ada menu baru disana." tawar Minhyung. Jaemin mengangguk.

"Ide bagus. Aku bisa mendengar semua tentang Jeno dengan minuman didepan." kata Jaemin yang membuat Minhyung terkekeh. Anak ini membawa keceriaan dimanapun.

 _"Kajja!"_ kata Minhyung yang merangkul Jaemin untuk keluar dari ruangan ber-ac tersebut.

 **To Be Continue**

 **AN:**

 **# Helloooo di-up lagi... kali ini Jeno aku singkirin bentar ya... Mark jadi pemeran utama dengan Jaemin.**

 **# Mau dibuat conflict apa tidak?**

 **# Kalau iya, mau yang berat apa yang ringan?**

 **# Maunya mereka happy ending bersama apa sendiri?**

 **# Maunya mereka sad ending bersama apa sendiri"?**

 **# RnR juseyooooo**


	8. Home

**Please baca AN dan ngereview, karena amat sangat penting sekali untuk Hyuna.**

 **Chapter 07**

 **Home**

Minhyung mengajak Jaemin menyebrang jalan dan duduk disebuah cafe bernuansa santoniri. Jaemin jadi adem lihatnya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Minhyung sebelum ke kasir. Jaemin meletakkan jari telunjuknya pas dibagian dagu, memasang _pose_ berpikir yang membuat Jaemin lucu berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Eum... _Mocca."_ kata Jaemin setelah menimbang-nimbang pilihan yang ada. Minhyung mengangguk dan meminta anak sekolah itu untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Jaemin memilih _spot_ yang baik. _Namja_ muda itu berjalan kelantai atas, duduk ditempat yang langsung menghadap ke jalanan Seoul dan gedung perusahaan Jeno.

Sedikitnya ia mendapat pemandangan yang lebih baik daripada menghadap ke kasir.

Omong-omong, karena tadi menyinggung nama Jeno. Jaemin jadi penasaran...

Apa Jeno sudah selesai dengan rapatnya?

Apa memang Jeno itu sebegitu kaku, hingga tidak peduli dengan cinta yang diberikan?

Kenapa Jeno mau saja menerima perjodohan dengannya yang bahkan anak sekolahan?

Dan, juga... apa Jeno dulu _famous?_

Sejujurnya, Jaemin jadi tertantang untuk mencairkan hati seorang Jeno. Walaupun, ia belum memastikan hatinya kepada Jeno sendiri. Tapi, tetap saja, ia penasaran dengan sikap Jeno yang berbeda dengan fisiknya.

Ayolah... siapapun juga akan mengatakan kalau Jeno itu tipe-tipe cowok _playboy_ pada masa sekolahan, dan melepas penat dengan _clubbing_ hingga subuh mendatang.

Wajah yang terpahat sempurna, dengan mata yang menatap tajam nan dalam, rahang yang tegas, belum lagi badan yang proporsional.

Jaemin saja kalau melihat fisik, Jeno pasti sudah diurutan pertama yang diincar. Masalahnya, Jaemin tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang yang bisa menyakiti orang lain.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

Jaemin memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Minhyung yang tengah membawa nampan, memberikan segelas _mocca_ untuk Jaemin,

"Belum. Gedung milik Jeno memiliki berapa tingkat?" tanya Jaemin basa-basi. Tidak peduli dengan Minhyung yang tengah meletakkan sepiring kentang goreng diantara mereka.

"Dua puluh? Dua puluh lima? Entahlah... _Hyung_ sendiri hanya pernah naik sampai delapan belas." kata Minhyung yang membuat Jaemin melongo.

"Hanya?"

Minhyung mengangguk, "Itupun masih kurang. Menurut _hyung_ pasti lebih dari duapuluh." kata Minhyung lalu mencomot kentang goreng tersebut.

"Dimakan Na Jaemin." kata Minhyung yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jaemin.

" _Hyung,_ sudah berapa lama bekerja dengan Jeno?" tanya Jaemin basa-basi.

"Sejak Jeno masih menjadi kepala divisi keuangan. Sekitar enam tahun yang lalu. Tapi, aku ini sahabatnya sejak enam belas tahun yang lalu." kata Minhyung yang membuat Jaemin melongo.

Seberapa tebal mental Minhyung untuk tetap sabar kepada Jeno?

Apa ia juga sanggup?

"Tunggu sebentar, Jaeminnie." kata Minhyung yang mengangkat teleponnya. Jaemin hanya mengangguk pelan, dengan tatapan masih menatap gedung tersebut.

"Kami? Cafe depan kantor. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ck. Jangan mengkhawatirkan Jaemin. Dia baik-baik saja bersamaku. Bahkan, sedang nyemil kentang goreng disini." kata Minhyung sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Jaemin.

Jaemin hanya terkekeh geli, lalu mengambil kentang goreng dan memakannya dengan baik.

"Dia akan segera datang." kata Minhyung lalu melihat kearah jalanan dengan tatapan geli.

Jaemin hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya dirinya terkonek karena, melihat Jeno berdiri didepan tangga dengan nafasnya sedikit mengebu-ngebu.

 _"Wow man..._ aku tidak tahu kamu akan berlari sekencang ini." kata Minhyung yang bahkan tidak beranjak darisana.

"Aku menyuruhmu menjaganya bukan membawanya keluar dari kantor apalagi ruanganku." kata Jeno dengan datar, lalu duduk disamping Jaemin.

"Iya... Jaemin-ah, sepertinya kamu berhasil. Aku pergi dulu ya." kata Minhyung lalu segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Jeno mengambil alih tempat duduk Minhyung, "Kamu tidak kenapa-napa kan?" tanya Jeno dengan nada khawatir. Jaemin tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. Ia benar-benar tidak kenapa-napa.

GREP

 _"Hyung..."_ kata Jaemin dengan lirih saat Jeno membawanya kepelukan hangat Jeno.

"Jangan begini. Jangan kabur lagi. Aku khawatir." kata Jeno dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak kabur, _hyung._ Aku hamya tidak mau mau berbuat apa diruangan milik _hyung_. Jadi, Minhyung _hyung_ mengajakku keluar." kata Jaemin dengan kekehan geli.

"Intinya jangan kemana-mana tanpa persetujuanku. Kamu itu adalah rumah bagiku. Kamu paham kan?" tanya Jeno yang melepaskan Jaemin dari pelukannya lalu menuju ke lengan atas Jaemin.

"Aku paham, _hyung._ " kata Jaemin yang tersenyum manis. Jeno ikut tersenyum.

" _By the way,_ kamu jadi bicara sopan begitu." kata Jeno yang membuat Jaemin kikuk.

Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, mungkin ini hanya berlaku pada Jeno dan Minhyung tentunya.

 **Continue**

 **AN:**

 **# Maafkeun aku telat update lagiiii... TT**

 **# Sakit ini mendera perutku terus-terusan.**

 **# Review juseyoooooo**


End file.
